sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przekimasz geniusza zła na kanapie?
'Przekimasz geniusza zła na kanapie? '– drugi odcinek serialu Sonic Boom. Fabuła Pewnej deszczowej nocy do domu Sonica i Tailsa przyszedł Eggman. Doktor powiedział, że sztorm zniszczył jego bazę i nie ma się gdzie podziać. Sonic zgodził się przyjąć doktora, do czasu kiedy jego kwatera na wyspie zostanie odbudowana. Wraz z Eggmanem przyszli Orbot i Cubot. Nazajutrz Sonica i Tailsa odwiedzili Amy, Knuckles i Sticks. Kiedy Eggman narzekał na łososia którego przygotował mu Tails, Sticks zaczęła sądzić, że doktor na pewno coś złego knuje. Obawiała się, że Eggman zmyślił całą historię, aby niespodziewanie wyciągnąć swojego Unicestwiatora, który zniszczy bohaterów. Amy twierdziła jednak, że trzeba mu pomóc. Przez kolejne 2 dni Eggman naprzykrzał się Sonicowi i Tailsowi, przeszkadzając im w ich zajęciach i co chwila wywołując bitwy na poduszki. Zabezpieczył również część jedzenia w lodówce dla siebie, oraz nie dawał spać. Tails otrzymał również tak mocny cios poduszką, że stracił pamięć krótkotrwałą. Amy postanowiła pogodzić zwaśnionych współlokatorów. Eggman wyjawił, że nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie mieszkał, dlatego nie zna zwyczajów jakie panują wśród współlokatorów. Sonic dał Eggmanowi drugą szansę. Doktor zaczął zmywać naczynia i układał poduszki. Bohaterowie prawie zasnęli podczas gry planszowej, ale Eggman obudził ich swoim kazoo. Sonic chciał się położyć spać, pytając Orbota i Cubota czy są zmęczeni. Eggman powiedział jednak, że roboty nie męczą się, bo nie mają duszy. Orbot chciał się wtrącić, ale Cubot potwierdził te słowa. Sonic chciał wyjść, ale Eggman powiedział że jest taki samotny i chciałby jeszcze spędzić z kimś czas. Przez całą noc oglądali telewizję. Następnego dnia Sonic i Tails byli okropnie zmęczeni. Sticks podejrzewała, że za chwilę doktor wyciągnie swojego Unicestwiatora. Amy uspokajała ją jednak, mówiąc, że Eggman mieszka z bohaterami 2 dni i nie pomyślał o żadnym złowrogim planie. Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli śmiech doktora. Eggman wyjawił, że zmyślił historię o zniszczeniu swojej bazy, aby zamieszkać u Sonica i Tailsa. Chciał ich w ten sposób zmęczyć, aby nie mogli walczyć. Eggman wyciągnął swojego Unicestwiatora i okazało się, że Sticks miała rację. Eggman powiedział robotowi, aby zniszczył Sonica i jego kapelę, ale Unicestwiator zinterpretował te słowa jako zniszczyć kwaterę. Eggman próbował zatrzymać robota, ale ten poszedł w stronę bazy na wyspie. Doktor poprosił Sonica i Tailsa o pomoc, mówiąc im, że jeżeli jego baza zostanie naprawdę zniszczona to będzie musiał mieszkać z nimi. Team Sonic i Eggman ruszyli na wyspę, gdzie Unicestwiator niszczył już bazę. Sonic i Tails chcieli zasnąć, ale Sticks ich obudziła. Eggman powiedział im, że aby wyłączyć robota trzeba aktywować dwa wyłączniki. Sonic i Tails dostali się do nich, ale zasypiali co chwila i puszczali przyciski. Eggman próbował ich opanować, podczas gdy Amy, Sticks i Knuckles zajmowali robota walką. Ostatecznie doktor obudził Sonica i Tailsa swoim kazoo. Unicestwiator został wyłączony. Sonic wziął kawałek metalu i z okrzykiem bitwa na poduszki ''strącił głowę robota. Niestety, kwatera Eggmana została zniszczona. Kiedy Team Sonic wrócili do domu, Eggman przyszedł do nich i zapytał czy może z nimi przez chwilę pomieszkać. Sonic odstawił go jednak na jego wyspę. Amy miała dotrzymać doktorowi towarzystwa, poruszając psychologiczne tematy. Eggman nie mógł jednak tego znieść. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Unicestwiator Ciekawostki * Przed premierą odcinek nosił tytuł ''Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Weeks. Po premierze błędna nazwa została zachowana na stronie Cartoon Network. * Gra planszowa w którą grali Sonic, Tails i Eggman jest wzorowana na Green Hill Zone. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic Boom